Force Baby
Background Physical appearance Force Baby was short and thin. Unlike the other members, he had a flat, thin layer of hair instead of a pointed tip. His suit was red and had a small ‘f’ on it. As a teen he had a new hairdo and had grown 3 feet. Personality Force Baby was funny, outgoing, and playful, but often immature and overly sensitive. He often had a wisecracking sense of humor that often caused his friends relief and relaxation. These traits clashed with his older cousin, who was solemn and didn’t understand very many jokes. Notably, Force Baby’s deepest fears were being betrayed and hurting his friends. Force Baby’s point of views were often stereotypical. Despite this, Force Baby was brave, to a level which would put him on a par with Baby Strength and Baby Intelligence; he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with his fellow S.M.S.B. members, and as shown many times, he would rather die than have someone else he cared about be harmed. He risked his life on many occasions, and his bravery was not unnoticed by his friends. He was extremely loyal to his cause as well as his friends. He was also a crack-shot with a gun. Although his impatience tended to show occasionally, he also had a strong will and loving heart. He always fought for the greater good, and concealed his power for a time, afraid that he would go wild and people would get hurt on both sides. Powers and abilities Biography Early Life Force Baby was born as Robin Lynch on May 23, 2019, roughly two weeks before Baby Intelligence. When he was three weeks old, his parents attended a family reunion at the house of his cousin, Daniel Stewart, and brought him along. However, a thunderstorm struck, and a blast of lightning set Daniel’s house on fire. Instinctively, Robin helped him escape. Now alive, albeit homeless and without parents, Robin kept the alias of Force Baby, and Daniel became Baby Strength. Second NoHead War Force Baby and Baby Strength were discovered by Baby Intelligence. After assisting them in a battle, Force Baby eagerly joined the S.M.S.B. Although he had his doubts, Baby Strength joined as well. Force Baby soon proved unable to wield a sword well, due to his Jedi reflexes. As such, Baby Intelligence gave him a gun to wield instead. Force Baby joined the S.M.S.B. on several missions, eventually taking on Sebiscuits and even Mr. Stupid NoHead. He would fight Sebiscuits again in a construction zone months after. Second Battle Of Yellowstone Force Baby joined the S.M.S.B. in their attempt to defeat the NoHeads. First they made a pitstop at the police station. Upon meeting Sheriff Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence made an alliance with him, unifying the S.M.S.B. and police. Bladepoint was pleased with the new alliance. Baby Intelligence appointed Force Baby as joint commander of the police army, giving him the rank of General—a decision Force Baby felt honored by. After that, Bladepoint revealed his plan: The police would draw the Rockets out of the base, leaving it relatively unprotected. He and his task-force, along with the majority of the S.M.S.B., would enter the base and defeat Hell Burnbottom. Along with Dexter, Force Baby led the army to the front of the NoHead base, where Dexter ordered they wait for RC-4, the leader of the Rocket army. The Rocket Commander did not disappoint, and attacked the police army. The police put up a solid defense against the mechanized army, but sheer numbers overwhelmed them, forcing Dexter to call for a retreat. During the chaos, Force Baby accidentally sent a volley of laser blasts at a tank and several Rockets, which allowed some police to escape. However, Force Baby and Dexter were rounded up and captured. Shortly after their capture, however, Tyler, who had accompanied them, destroyed the control station, deactivating the droids. The police rejoined, knocking over the limp soldiers and celebrating. However, the victory was not without bitter loss. Many police had fallen at the plains. But their deaths were not in vain. Bladepoint had succeeded in his mission and had seen Hell Burnbottom’s death. Confronting Sebiscuits When Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits’ existence, the S.M.S.B. moved to stop the rogue. Upon finding him, Force Baby and the others were blasted onto a construction site. Force Baby brought up the rear as the five babies drew their weapons. Sebiscuits drew his sword and leaped onto the bridge, landing and unleashing a powerful barrage of lightning on Force Baby. The youth fell unconscious and crumpled to the floor. Lindsay Kellerman and Telekinibabe were wounded in short order, and Baby Strength soon followed. The duel concluded when Baby Intelligence was knocked into a pit for which he clung, allowing Sebiscuits to escape. The members pursued the NoHead into a volcano, but this time Force Baby did not intervene in the following duel. However, Intelligence ordered they help save Sebiscuits from his wounds. Force Baby helped his teammates fix him up in a life suit, and Sebiscuits joined the light side afterwards. After helping to make preparations, Force Baby joined in the celebrations and looked forward to a new era of peace. The NoHeads' Return By 2031, Force Baby had resumed sword training, and was now surprisingly successful at it. He continued to train with the other members. When Red X joined the S.M.S.B. in 2031, Force Baby had his doubts about her, but never mentioned it out loud. He joined the group on their mission to rescue Sebiscuits from Hell Burnbottom’s clutches, and fought valiantly in the sky battle as well as the battle itself. Whammo Fireball bound him and the others, but Lindsay freed them after Disapparating away. He assisted Red X for much of the battle. As Red X took on the Lunch Money Bandit, Force Baby found the small metal tube, the first of three. When Red X returned victorious against the villain, he showed her what he found. Red X said she needed to find the larger metal tube, and Force Baby offered to help her find it. Red X accepted his help, but slipped away for a time. When she returned, Force Baby had already found it and cut through defenses guarding it. Then he helped Red X find the larger one, for which she used to kill Burnbottom. After that, they became friends. Appearances ''The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Later years A new friend of the S.M.S.B., Ramona Meyer, invited Force Baby and Baby Strength to Transylvania Quarters, which she claimed was her new home. so she could meet them individually, and she served them carrot sticks over the course of their conversation. Force Baby was becoming increasingly unstable. To keep his student safe, Master Intelligence secluded Force Baby from the outside world. Force Baby was sweet and kind, but when he could not control his Force connection he became slightly dangerous. Sagen Rolt eventually invited Force Baby to come train with him. Eventually, Master Intelligence sent him to China for additional training, though he ventured into the Palace of Despair and accidentally placed an Anti-Mutantry Jinx over the building. When he returned, he realized that Baby Strength had a crush on Ramona, going far enough to trip him in front of her. Death In 2070, while Baby Strength and Force Baby enjoyed their time in the MBH's Fun Room, Centauri, who had begun to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., confronted Master Intelligence in the meditation chamber. As they spoke, Master Intelligence guided them to the Fun Room to check on Force Baby and Baby Strength. Centauri asked what was so special about them, to which Master Intelligence told him to shut his mouth. In said room, Master Intelligence declared he no longer desired the Sword of Abomination, leading to an argument. As Centauri declared his ambition to rule over the world, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away. After comforting him, who shouted at Intelligence and Centauri to cease their argument, Baby Strength confronted them over their plans, pointing out that Force Baby was in no state to be dragged along with them as they pursued their dreams. Centauri became furious, insisting that once they subdued the Fobbles, there would be no need for Force Baby to be hidden. A three-way duel broke out between him, Master Intelligence, and Baby Strength. Force Baby watched as the duel progressed, breaking out in tears after Master Intelligence masterfully deflected an inferno Centauri created. As the struggle progressed, it grew ever more fierce, and what began as an attempt of disarming or neutralization quickly changed into an all out battle. After an explosion knocked out all three combatants, Force Baby stepped out from where he was hiding to see Centauri and Master Intelligence gasping for breath, and Baby Strength curled on the ground, as if he is barely recovering. Force Baby tried to intervene in the fight, but couldn’t due to his erratic abilities, and in the ensuing chaos, Master Intelligence fired a torrent of energy from the lightning cuffs, which Centauri countered with lightning, and the bolts locked together. Force Baby used the Force to break the connection. However, the death beams rebounded into Force Baby, and he died. The blast had knocked Master Intelligence and Centauri unconscious; Intelligence awoke to see Baby Strength running to Force Baby’s corpse and crying in grief. He was the third member to die and the first male. Legacy Immediately after Force Baby's death, Centauri fled the scene, fearing retribution from the authorities and losing his friendship with Master Intelligence permanently, though it seems they retained some affection towards one another. At Force Baby's funeral, Baby Strength broke Master Intelligence's nose and blamed him for their friend's death. Baby Strength never forgave his master for his part in his (Baby Strength's) cousin's demise, nor was Master Intelligence ever able to forgive himself. Force Baby was buried outside the MBH; his gravestone bearing the epitaph, "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also," selected by Master Intelligence. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit'' Long after Force Baby's death in the previous installment, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Powers and abilities Dueling In combat, Force Baby’s weapon of choice was the sporting gun ELG-3A pistol. He was extremely powerful, but afraid his power was too strong for his control, he chose not to use it in 2019 and 2020. However, Baby Intelligence was able to train him and help him let go of this fear, putting his strength to good use. During this time, he also began training with a sword. He became very skilled in sword combat. He made use of the unorthodox Shien reverse grip during combat. However, he would utilize the standard grip at the insistence of his master. In addition to being skilled in Shien, Force Baby was also skilled in Ataru and was learning Makashi under his master. Baby Intelligence also gave him training in the early levels of Niman as an exercise, as well as engaging him and Baby Strength together in numerous hours of training aimed to prepare the two for opponents wielding double-bladed swords. His technique consisted of rapid switches and feints, darting from one side of the battleground to the other to exhaust his opponent. Force Baby’s skills were clearly considerable, as he was able to defeat Spicy Mead, bypass hordes of Rockets and traps to acquire the Verasect, and at least temporarily hold his ground against Mean King. At some point between the Second and Third NoHead Wars, Force Baby began to learn dual-bladed combat, wielding an emergency sword along with his original weapon. He still sometimes used only his sword, such as when he went against an army of Rockets in 2033, but would use dual blades when facing multiple opponents. Powers Though Force Baby focused largely on weapon combat he was also very skilled and powerful in use of the Kraft. He was adept at use of Kraft persuasion and the more advanced Dominate Mind skill. Force Baby was also capable of a very powerful Kraft Push, and was extremely skilled with other forms telekinesis; during his battle with Mean King, he levitated his opponent’s desk and hurled it at him, while also levitating the chair he was standing on, with incredible dexterity and precision. Likewise, he was skilled enough with telekinesis that he was also able to remove Lindsay’s and Telekinibabe’s restraints while barely even lifting his finger when meeting face to face in the Gladiator’s lair. Force Baby could also use the Kraft to increase his body’s endurance and agility, amplifying his speed to such an extent that he could literally disappear from sight in a blur, either to avoid attacks or to strike first with his own. Force Baby was also capable of using the Kraft to perform extensive acrobatics, allowing him to leap huge distances and cover much more ground in a much shorter amount of time. Force Baby was also adept at the saber throw. Force Baby was a master of Kraft lightning and was known to use this on a few occasions as a lethal attack. He could use this power in conjunction with telekinesis to electrify objects that he is levitating before hurling them at his opponents, thus increasing the damage potency of the attack, called lightning grenade. Still, he was disdainful of using it, claiming "it came dangerously close to the aggressive instincts that surface from the Darkness". Force Baby was a master of Kraft speed, implementing it into his fighting style and allowing him to move so quickly that his opponents would often find themselves unable to react in time. Force Baby also possessed the power of Force Flight. He also utilized an ability similar to that of Static Barrier, which he utilized during his fight with Mr. Lazy NoHead in conjunction with Kraft Flight to temporarily retreat from the battle. Aside from Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, Force Baby was the only being capable of producing a storm of his own power, one that had enough power to kill an entire world. It should be noted that even though he claimed to be able to conjure a storm simply by willing it, by his own admission he was not able to fully control it. By 2040, however, Force Baby believed himself fully capable of controlling a Kraft storm. Another very dangerous and advanced Kraft technique utilized by Force Baby was the ability to use the Kraft to transfer his essence, as well as the essences of others, which he used to survive death on at least two occasions. Force Baby was also able to transfer his spirit into the bodies of individuals who were biologically unrelated to him, though he highly disliked the ability. He also possessed some knowledge on the manipulation of cells, having done so with Baby Intelligence in an experiment. He was unable to fully master the technique prior to his death, though he claimed to have a level of competence with the technique that would have enabled him to save Red X. It was mentioned by Baby Strength that Force Baby’s very voice had a hypnotic lull to it whenever he was outwardly projecting his Kraft powers. Force Baby was so powerful in the light side that he was able to cloud Hell Burnbottom’s vision for a time, making it exceedingly difficult to continue doing evil for a time. Apart from these impressive applications of the Kraft, Force Baby was known to be incredibly adept in the use of Animal friendship, allowing him to exert considerable influence over otherwise untamable beasts. Force Baby was also able to imitate sounds using the Kraft. In addition, Force Baby was able to use Kraft deflection, demonstrating the ability to deflect bullets from a Bratpro with the Kraft during the Battle of Bast Castle. Although largely unused on anything other than robot soldiers, the S.M.S.B. member was proficient in the use of telekinetically crushing objects. Upon spending decades immersing himself in the many facets of the Force, it was believed that Force Baby had the potential to master all known powers. Relationships Baby Intelligence Force Baby was an orphan in New York City, and knew of Baby Intelligence, S.M.S.B. headmaster and probably the greatest mutant of the time, from the beginning. Force Baby met Baby Intelligence when he found him and Baby Strength in an office building, and Intelligence offered him and Baby Strength memberships in the S.M.S.B. after seeing their power and morale, even begging Baby Strength. Although Force Baby never spent much, if any, one-on-one time with Baby Intelligence before their training together, it was clear that Intelligence trusted Force Baby, along with Baby Strength, and valued their individual skills. After Sebiscuits was revived as a cyborg, Force Baby was immediately given medical treatment over his wounds suffered from several previous battles — apart from Sebiscuits, he was the first priority after the Second NoHead War ended. Force Baby later told Baby Intelligence he knew his power, and that he feared it would be too strong for his control. However, Intelligence was able to train him and help him let go of this fear, putting Force Baby’s power to the use it was meant for. After Master Intelligence’s death, it was discovered that the S.M.S.B. leader had bequeathed Force Baby his worldwide GPS. Force Baby, along with Sebiscuits and Lindsay, also visited Master Intelligence’s grave. Baby Strength Baby Strength was Force Baby's cousin, and the two held each other in high regard. Not only were they constantly there for each other, but until the Battle of Palmyra, they were all the other had. At this point, the two were inseparable, constantly on the run stealing groceries and hiding in restricted buildings until they found their place in the S.M.S.B. Force Baby had a tendency to tease Baby Strength. He had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when he believed his behavior was unreasonable, and he had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when he openly mocked him for his crush on Ramona and even tripped him in front of her. Nevertheless, Baby Strength was the only one who could calm him down when he flew into a rage, something even Master Intelligence could not accomplish. The two often fed horses together in their free time. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Brute Gunray During the Second NoHead War, Brute Gunray developed a certain fondness for Force Baby, and would have liked to recruit the Force-sensitive to the NoHead cause. However, Gunray never let this slight fondness cross into the territory of mercy or compassion. Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy]] Force Baby first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving Mr. Stupid NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Force Baby to resent NoHead, but not so far as to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust like his cousin felt. In 2019, he attempted to shoot down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. However, Force Baby made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base. During this encounter, and forgetting all fear, Force Baby angrily screamed that NoHead was nameless and vulnerable. Although they had very little contact together, NoHead still viewed Force Baby as a threat to his dominance. References Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Tritagonists Category:2 foot characters Category:5 foot characters Category:Males Category:2070s deaths Category:Babies Category:2010s births Category:Cousins Category:Preteens Category:Adults Category:Collaborated characters Category:Orphans